dreadnought_tcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Frequently Asked Questions
The content of this page is a direct translation from the official website. Caster Q: If a caster has 0 HP, will it become unusable for the rest of the game? A: No. There are no differences between a caster with 0 HP and the one with full HP. You can continue to use that caster to pay log-cost or play abilities, regardless of its HP. You can also cast units onto that caster's Battle Area even though it no longer has HP. However, a caster with no HP is not allowed to block enemy's attacks. Q: In what conditions an HP of a caster breaks? A: According to rules, a caster's HP can only break by attacks. Specifically, it would break in these two conditions: (1) When you block an attack with a caster (Break one HP for each 50 damage it receives. In other words, 100 damage will break 2 HP) (2) When an attack bonus has occured (Break one) Therefore, a caster's HP basically will not break by codes or abilities. However, if a card has an effect to "deal direct damage to a caster" or "break a HP", follow that card's texts. Play Area Q: Question regarding "Battle Area". Can you please tell me more? A: Please refer to the following descriptions in addition to what is written on playmat and starter accesories. * A player has two Battle Areas. * On each Battle Area, there is a "unit slot" and a "caster slot" (in addition to that caster's HP). * A single unit slot can only be occupied by a total of two pieces of unit, and the sum of their sizes is 3 at maximum (for example, on the same Battle Area, there can only be two size S units; or one size S unit and one size M unit; or one size L unit). * The Battle Areas are important during the "declaring the blocker for an attack" process. * When you are going to block an enemy's attack, choose one unit or one caster from the attacked Battle Area and declare it as a blocker. Q: Question regarding "Card Placement". Is there any rule that determines the order to place HP, burst cards, or discard pile? A: No. There is no rules that determines to order to place HP, burst cards, or discard pile. If a card text requires you to move HP, burst cards, or cards from discard pile, but does not specify how, you may move them in any order. Speed Phase, Gear Change, and Speed Card See Frequently Asked Questions:Speed Phase, Gear Change, and Speed Card. Cast Phase Q: Question regarding "Cast Phase / dummy". How many dummies can I cast during the Cast Phase? A: Dummies are like normal units. You can cast any number of them (that means four at most). (Added 2015/07/14) Q: Question regarding "Caster / Cast Phase". Must the cluster of units that I cast onto a Battle Area be the same as the cluster of the caster on that Battle Area? A: No, you don't need to consider the cluster of units that you are going to cast during Cast Phase. You just need to pay attention to the rules which state that one unit slot may only contain maximum two units and the total size of three. Fast Phase Q: Question regarding "Fast Phase / Fast Ability". Can I use a single Fast Ability any number of times during one Fast Phase? A: Each one Fast Ability can only be used once during each Fast Phase. If you have two or more units with similar Fast Ability, you may play each of them once during one Fast Phase. Duration Q: How long does an effect of codes or abilities last? A: There are four types of an effect's duration, and each of them is usually written on cards. 1 Until the end of the reaction chain Usually found on (Reaction) abilities. These effects will continue until the reaction chain ends. The Sub-Effect "Awakening" also lasts until the end of reaction chain. 2 Enchant The effects of Strengthening & Weakening Enchants last until the End Phase. During that End Phase, put all cards that were used as Enchants into the discard pile. 3 Auto Abilities The Auto Abilities last for as long as the card exists on the field. If a condition states the end of the effect, then it will last until that condition is fulfilled. 4 Other (instant effects) Other effects such as dealing damage or cancellation, rather than having duration like above effects, will immediately lose the effect as soon as they are activated. Sub-Effect Q: How many times can I use the Sub-Effect of my units that I have already cast? A: Zero. The Sub-Effects of all units on the field cannot be used. You can only use Sub-Effect of cards in your hand or your Speed Area. Keep in mind that you also need to have a valid target when you use Sub-Effect. Battle See Frequently Asked Questions:Battle. Damage and Attack Bonus Q: Question regarding "Damage / Break". What happens when an HP or a unit breaks? A: Those two cases are handled differently. 〇 HP When an HP breaks, move it to your Burst Area in Check state. In this case, it remains in Closed state when you move it. If multiple HP break at the same time, you may move them to Burst Area in any order. 〇 Unit When a unit breaks, move it to your discard pile. Q: Question regarding "Damage". For effects that reduce attack damage, can they be used to reduce damage from codes? On the contrary, can effects that reduce ability and code damage be used to reduce attack damage? A: No, you cannot reduce damage in both cases. There are three types of damage according to what's written on each card, "attack damage", "code damage", and "ability damage". 〇 Attack damage Damage that is dealt by attacking units and has the same value as those units' BP is called attack damage. Some effect can and/or can only reduce attack damage. 〇 Code damage Damage that originates from codes is called code damage. Some effect can and/or can only reduce code damage. 〇 Ability damage Damage that occurs from an ability that your unit has is called ability damage. Some effect can and/or can only reduce ability damage. Q: Question regarding "attack bonus / Damage". If the last unit of a Battle Area breaks because of a code or ability damage, does the attack bonus occur? A: No, it doesn't. Attack bonus will only occur when that unit breaks because of attack damage. Unit Cards Q: Are two cards with the same name but different number in their names considered to have different names, so that would interfere the "Awakening" Sub-Effects? A: Yes, they are. 〇〇 and 〇〇 II are considered to have different names, and so are △△ and △△ 2. Q: "Susano'o", "Ame-no-Uzume", and "Mizuchi", as well as "Athena", "Ares" and "Ladon", have their title colored gold on their parallel versions. Is there any rule meaning of this? If so, then what makes them different from "Generic-Type" units? A: No. The gold colored title is just another design of the cards, and thus has no effects on rules. Therefore, the cards that get the holographic treatment have no difference from other cards in term of gameplay. Q: Is there any difference of restrictions, in terms of how many copies of a unit can exist on the field, between units that cost 0 and units that cost 1 or more? A: No. There are no such restrictions due to the difference in log-costs. Units that cost 0 and units that cost 1 or more do not have any specific treatment in rules (other than the number of cards needed to pay for their costs). Ability See Frequently Asked Questions:Ability. Cost Q: Is it possible for me to "pay" even though there are no costs to be paid for? For example, can I check my casters and my burst cards and keep the number in "floating" state? A: No, you cannot. You may only pay the necessary number required for the cost of cards that you are about to cast. Q: Question regarding "Cost / code / Sub-Effect". Is the card used to pay the discard cost immediately put into the discard pile without waiting for the end of the reaction chain? Is there any difference with codes and Sub-Effects because, according to the Rulebook included inside the Starter Deck, they are not immediately sent to the discard pile? A: Yes, the card used to pay a discard cost is immediately put into the discard pile. Costs in general are not limited to 'discard', and they are commonly prevent you to use the ability if you cannot pay. Codes and Sub-Effects, although not written in the Rulebook of Starter Deck, are placed on what we can call "Effect Area". Other effects such as that which can cancel codes and Sub-Effects, affect the cards inside Effect Area. (Added 2015/07/14) Q: Question regarding "log-cost". Can I pay log-costs by turning my units on the field which are in Normal state into Check state? A: No, you cannot. Log-costs can only be paid by Checking your casters and/or burst cards. Strengthen and Weaken Q: Question regarding "Weaken". If a unit's BP becomes 0 or less because of Weakening Enchants, what does happen? A: If a unit's BP becomes 0 or less, that unit breaks and is discarded. Q: Question regarding "Closed state / Strengthen / Weaken / dummy". Can I see the content of my own Closed dummies, Strengthening Enchants, or Weakening Enchants? A: No, you cannot. The contents of all cards in Closed state are not public to all players, so you cannot see them even though the cards are yours. Enchant See Frequently Asked Questions:Enchant. Target See Frequently Asked Questions:Target. Text Notation Q: In the case like "1~2 cards", when do I decide the exact number that I desired? A: The player who plays the effect decides the exact number between 1 and 2 at the time he/she plays that effect. Keep in mind that the number you choose must be integer. Card State Q: Question regarding "Normal state / Check state / Open / Closed". Do state-changing cards affect the target that is already in that state? For example, does a Checked unit count as turning Checked? Or does a Closed card count as turning Closed? A: No, they don't. Units that are already in Checked state will not count as becoming Checked again. The same is true for the example of Closed cards. Reaction Chain (Added 2015/07/14) Q: Because I don't really understand the Rulebook, can you please tell me more about the reaction chain? A: Reaction chain is a process that starts from an attack or an Ability. An example of an attack is presented below. 1 The attacker declares an attack. At the same time, the defender also declares block. 2 In response to that attack, the defender declares a Reaction (like playing Ability). If he/she has no intention to do a Reaction, that player may declare 'pass'. 3 The attacker may then declare a Reaction. Once again, if that player has no intention to do a Reaction, he/she may declare 'pass'. 4 The defender and the attacker then repeats the process number 2 and 3 alternately until both players declare 'pass'. 5 Finally, all of Reactions from the process number 2 until 4 resolve in reverse order (the effect played last resolves first). Following that, the Action (from the process number 1) resolves last. 6 At the end of the reaction chain, all effects that active "until end of the reaction chain" disappear. Category:Game Mechanics Category:F.A.Q.